Blue Bloods
by AnonymousAndrea
Summary: What if instead of being 15, Rin was only 6 when Satan sends his demons to retrieve his son. But this time there's no Shiro to protect Rin, and our favorite half demon ends up in Gehenna. As he grows up inside Gehenna, Rin makes the best of his situation; he makes friends, gains strength, and desperately tries to get back to Assia to see his brother and family.- Blue Bloods.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous: Hello everyone. My name is Anonymous.**

**Andrea: And I'm Andrea :D! Nice ta meet ya if I haven't!**

**Gary Stevens: My name's Gary Stevens. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

**Andrea: Don't be so polite! This is ! To hell with politeness!**

**Gary Stevens: uh...**

**Anonymous: Please be quiet sister.**

**Andrea: Fine :P...**

**Anonymous: Anyway, hello and welcome to chapter one of Blue Bloods! I've had this idea for a while now: 'What if Rin ended up in Gehenna when he was an adorable little kid?' But due to my laziness, it took me a year to finally start writing it. So now I present to you...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Gate**

**Yukio PV**

This wasn't right.

"You find the sword?"

This couldn't- _shouldn't _be happening.

"No."

This was just a dream, right? A terrible, awful dream that he'd wake up from drenched in sweat and crying. Then his big brother would tell him it's alright and he'd sleep next to him so he wouldn't have another nightmare. But Rin wasn't there to wake him up; he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood as two monsters destroyed their home.

"Damn it! Satan- sama's gonna kill us if we don't have that sword!" yelled the taller of the two monsters. It was surprising to Yukio that they looked so... _human. _The one who just spoke looked like a teenager: peach colored skin with a few pimples here and there, unnaturally yellow slit eyes, long blond hair that was partially covered by a red beanie. Then there were the two small horns sticking out of his forehead over each eye, the orange cat ears on each side of his head and matching whip- like tale that stuck out his tail bone, the fangs, the claws and the elf- like ears.

"Shut up! Those exorcist bastards probably hid it in a holy safe or something. We'll just have to go back without it." said the other monster. He looked older than the other, wearing a blue business suit and having his short brown hair neatly slicked back. The only signs of him being a monster were two ox like horns sticking out of each side of his head, fangs, claws, elf like ears, and his deep, piercing red eyes. Yukio didn't know why, but that guy seemed far more dangerous than the other. Something in his eyes made his insides go cold and filled his entire being with fear.

"Nya, fine. If he gets pissed 'cause we didn't get the sword, it ain't my ass that's gonna get kicked, got it?" said the blonde one, walking through the rubble and ruin of what was once a church. "We're only taking this one right?" Yukio's breath hitched as he saw the monster point at his unconscious brother. To Yukio's horror, the one in the suit nodded. The blonde then unceremoniously picked Rin up by his right leg and toss him onto his shoulder, causing a small fountain of blood to gush out of the small boys mouth.

"Nii- san!" Yukio cried out behind his hiding spot that was one of the only remaining pews that weren't in splinters. He quickly covered his mouth, but it was in vain as the blonde monster's ears perked up at the sound. His mouth stretched into a sickening grin, showing off his razor sharp canines.

"Nya~! So the other kid's still here? Come on out boy," he reached his hand behind his back and tapped the cheek of the still unconscious Rin. "Don't ya' wanna say goodbye to your brother over here?"

Yukio wanted to run to his brother so badly. What did he mean goodbye? Why were they taking Rin? Where were they taking him? The fear and the confusion that was raging in his head turned his body to stone, making it impossible for him to go to his brothers side. And to his horror, the yellow eyed monster was slowly walking towards him, taunting him as if he was a mouse and he, a sadistic hungry cat. And then those eyes, those terrible golden eyes looked straight into his.

"Nyi see you, boy." He grinned. But before the monster could proceed, a bloodied hand weakly caught onto it's ankle. It was Father Izumi. Despite his innumerable amount of wounds and the painful loss of a right eye, Izumi desperately held on to the monsters ankle, trying to protect Yukio even though he was a scratch away from death. Yukio could only stare at the fun loving priest as blood steadily dripped from his lips as he spoke.

"D-don't h… hurt h-him…" Izumi gurgled, his mouth filling with precious blood. His whole body shook in agony as he coughed out the blood and phlegm that had collected in his mouth.

For a few seconds, the cat eared monster stopped and looked at Izumi with an unreadable look. That unreadable look quickly mutated into a glare of absolute hatred and disgust.

"DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME YOU DAMN EXORCIST!" he screamed. Yukio could only stay still as the monster kicked Izumi into one of the church walls, several chunks of plaster breaking away at the impact. He hated this. Yukio hated seeing his family and his brother being nearly killed by these… MONSTERS! He wanted to go out there and scream bloody murder like Rin did when they first came down stairs and found the priests to be in such a shape. He wanted to kick and punch and bite like Rin did when the monsters tried to take him away, but he wasn't his brother. He was the small, weak little boy who hid behind his brave Onii- san. He was the kid with the glasses that everybody picked on until his brother chased them off.

_"You better run ya' bunch of assholes!" a small boy with navy colored hair yelled to a group of retreating middle schoolers._

_"Rin, you shouldn't curse…" an even smaller boy with neat brown hair said quietly. He looked down and started to pick up the various pencils and books that were spilled onto the floor. He was quickly joined by the boy who had chased away the middle schoolers who had been teasing him._

_"Aw, who cares, they deserved it anyway. Whoever messes with my outoto messes with me!" the boy said with a protective frown. The little brunette looked at his brother with wide and watery eyes._

_"Onii- san… A-arigato." Yukio nearly cried. Rin looked surprised at his teary eyed brother. A soft blush spread across his cheeks at the thanks, but he quickly shook it away and focused on helping his brother pick up his stuff._

_"O-oi. Don't go crying on me Yukio! You know how I hate it when you cry!…" he said embarrassedly._

But there was no one to stop the tears that were now streaming from his cerulean eyes.

"Come on Tsure. The Gehenna gate is opening. Satan- sama is waiting." Yukio could barely hear the voice of the black haired monster, his silent cries somehow being deafening in his own mind.

"Tch. Nya~ I'm coming Abadon. And boy, you're a damn lucky kid. You're little bro here, not too much." the other monster said with a fanged grin. Yukio saw the blonde walk to his partner, Rin laying lifelessly on the monster's shoulder. They were waiting for something. Yukio wanted to see what it was, but their bodies blocked it. Suddenly, what little light that was left in the church went black, bathing the broken church in a sea of ebony darkness. It was soon followed by a dreadful wave of cold air. Yukio shivered as he felt his hairs stand on end as the shadowy cold covered everything in a thin layer of frost. Distracted by the unnatural chill, Yukio didn't see the two monsters move apart a bit, allowing him to see what they were waiting for. When the boy did see it, he nearly screamed at how, how _demonic _and evil it looked. It was a large gate that had seemingly melted out of the floor. It had two eyes at the top that looked around, trying to find what was entering it, and in the center were hundreds upon thousands of small blue and red balls that looked like macabre baby heads.

"The child goes first." ordered the black haired monster. Yukio knew what they were going to do. He didn't want his brother to go into that, to be fed to that terrifying demon of a gate. He saw it's eyes widen in anticipation as Tsure lifted Rin off his shoulder and held him over the gate.

_No. No. No. No. No. _Yukio said it over and over in his mind, hoping that it would some how change what was going to happen to Rin.

Yukio watch in slow motion as his Onii- san was carelessly dropped into the monster's hungry mouth, the small black and blue heads quietly laughing as they pushed him down into the dark below. He passed out before he could see the two monsters go through the Gehenna gate as well.

* * *

**Andrea: Yay! Done with the first chapter!**

**Anonymous: Yep. Chapters 2 and 3 are done so expect those to come out soon. Please ask any questions that you have by leaving a review-**

**Andrea: Or just review! Review! REVIEW!**

**Gary Stevens: Calm down Andrea! Rin's gonna be just fine.**

**Andrea: NO! HE'S NOT! WAAAA!**

**Gary Stevens: Stop crying! Please! Y-you're gonna m-make me c-cry! WAA!**

**Anonymous: Stupid people... As my sister said, leave a review if you can, it makes writing all the more rewarding. See you in chapter two.**

**Andrea + Gary Stevens: WAAA! RIN!**


	2. Darkness

**Anonymous: Hello again. It's only been a couple days since I've posted chapter one, but due to the awesome positive responses that I've gotten from it, chapter 2 shall come much earlier than I planned.**

**Andrea: Three reviews in two days?! EPIC! Thank you to:**

**blackchaosaria2501**

**Aeliea**

**MelonMochi (I love reviews like that when you tell me what you liked! Double thanks!)**

**Anonymous: Also, thank you to the people who have followed and favorited this story! Now, with out further interruption, I give you chapter 2 of 'Blue Bloods'!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

Rin woke up with a pounding headache. He screwed up his eyes at the pain and pressed his small palm against his temple. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but were quickly dried and wiped away by Rin. After a few minutes, his headache turned into a mild throb, so he allowed himself to slowly open his eyes. What he saw was not what he expected. He was sitting in a medium sized room made entirely out of large blocks of stone. The walls were cool and slightly damp due to the nearly blinding darkness of the room. Wait, stone room? Last time Rin checked there wasn't a stone room in the church…

He gasped as all the events of yesterday rushed through his mind. He remembered the two guys that attacked the church and how he fought them back… That might have not have been the smartest idea… Rin hissed as he felt several bruises on his side and arms. _What were_ _those guys anyway?_ For a six year old, he had been in a decent amount of fights, but not even the few middle schoolers who had thrown a punch or two at him could punch like _that. _Rin remembered how it felt like he was hit by a car when that weird blonde guy punched him. For a second, he thought the guy had cat ears, but he quickly dismissed the notion. Cat ears? Rin almost laughed. But he didn't due to the fact that the guy beat him into a bloody mess while his friend took down the priests.

He took another look at the cold stone room that he was in and quickly realized that he had been kidnapped. He had been beaten unconscious and taken to some dark place where he would have to wait until someone found him. Rin's breaths came shorter now, panic settling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes searched for any way out. He soon set his gaze on a single door, the only opening in the room. The door was large and made of an ancient looking iron. There was no handle visible on it, and the iron slab looked impossible to open. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try to anyway.

Rin got up as carefully as he could, hissing as his wounded body protested against the movement. He wobbled a bit, his toes scrunching up as his bare feet stood on the cold stone floor. He leaned back on the wall he was previously sitting against and waited for the dizziness in his head to disappear. After a second he continued on his walk to the giant iron door. Rin was surprised, however, when only after a few steps something violently pulled against his ankle. With a yelp and an echoing clatter, Rin fell to the icy stone floor. He cursed what little curse words he knew at his age and gingerly touched the new scratch that he now had on his pale cheek. As he lifted himself off the floor, the navy haired boy heard a loud clanking sound. When he looked to the source of the noise, his breath stopped as he saw an old grey shackle attached to his left ankle and the three foot chain that joined the iron cuff and the wall together. He was trapped.

The shadows that covered the stoney room seemed to writhe and thicken, black inky tendrils of darkness reaching for small scared boy that was bound to them. Rin stared at the heavy iron chains that kept him in the room. In a burst of fear and desperation, Rin lunged for the cuff that rapped around his left ankle and furiously tried to take it off. After minutes of pressing and jerking, his ankle was a raw pink with streaks of angry red and the cuff was undamaged.

He was stuck.

His breath quickened.

He was _stuck._

His eyes widened.

He was **_stuck._**

His pupils shrunk to the size of pin points.

**_He was stuck._**

Rin opened his mouth and screamed.

"HELP!" His voice echoed through the walls of the stone room, then was filled with a taunting silence.

"JI- JI!" He called out. His father would hear him, he always helped him when he was in trouble. Seconds passed and no one came.

"Ji- JI!" He screamed again. Shiro still hadn't come. Rin's mind spun in a frightening storm of despair and fear. His dad was always there when he need him: when he got in trouble at school, when he got hurt, when he hurt others… Shiro would always come to the rescue and give him a lecture about what happened, then make some perverted comment about his D cup school nurse. Shiro wasn't there to comfort him in that strange way that he did, the only thing he had was a cold stone room and a slightly rusted ankle cuff.

"TOU- SAN!"

He wanted his dad.

"YUKIO!"

He wanted his brother.

"IZUMI! *! *!"

He wanted his family. Tears now fell freely from his eyes as shadows crawled over him, whispering of how no one was coming for him. He was alone, he was utterly alone and no one was coming to save him from this terrible place.

"Tou- san!" Rin weakly cried in between the loud sobs that shook his small body. "Please! I want to go home!… Tou- san…"

For the next several hours Rin went in between fits of crying and screaming. By the time his throat couldn't scream anymore, he was sure that he had called the name of every single person he knew. The room he was in had gotten darker and he felt a significant drop in temperature, telling Rin that it was most likely night in wherever he was. He sat back against the icy stone wall of his new prison and breathed tiredly, shivering as he saw the white mist that was his breath.

He leaned forward and gently rubbed his ankle, wincing at the cuts and bruises that covered it. He was so tired, but he wouldn't dare fall asleep in this dark, cold and lonely place. He needed to stay awake so that he could see his dad when he came for him. His eyes were half lidded and glossy with exhaustion.

"…No…" he said tiredly, his vision slowly fading into an empty black. "I…I need to stay… ke… for tou- san…"

Rin fell into a dreamless sleep, his only comfort being the thought that he'd wake up in his fathers arms. But as he slept, he could only shiver as the shadows of the room crept over his skin and covered his entire body, consuming him in their cold embrace.

**Anonymous: *= I only remembered one of the priests name from Blue Exorcist... I used to have all their names written down somewhere...**

**Andrea: But you lost it. So if you know the rest of their names, please leave them in a review!**

**Anonymous: So goodbye for now, and see you in chapter 3 which hopefully will come out as early as this one if the reviews keep coming like they are right now. A out**

**Andrea: A out!**

**Gary Stevens: Rin... I'll pray for you... GS out.**


	3. Demons

**Chapter 2: Demon**

Satan was not a patient man. You'd think that a near eternity of existence would teach one to learn patience, but the king of Gehenna was never one to wait for too long. So when he discovered that his half breed son was finally away from that damned Fujimoto, Satan immediately sent two of his best demons to retrieve him.

He had been planning to take the boy when he was a bit older and let his powers mature a bit more, but opportunities like this rarely presented themselves. The priest was _always _in at least a five hundred foot radius from his son, and if he wasn't there, he'd have that snake woman look after him. But this time, _this time _the old paladin had just left him in the care of those pathetic priests! When his demons in Assia told him of this development, Satan laughed for a good two minutes. Did Fujimoto think that he wouldn't notice something like that? Stupid old man.

Satan smiled at the thought of what that foolish paladin's face would look like when he figures out that his precious 'son' was gone. His smile grew into an all out grin, a torrent of laughter following it. He had him! The boy that they had so desperately tried to hide from him. Oh yes, Samael had tried to seal up his powers, that thrice damned traitor son of his, and he did a fine job of doing it. But he still found him; he had retrieved his son and had crushed whatever plans his son might have had for the boy. No doubt he would craft new ones, the tricky bastard, but for now Satan had claimed victory, and that made him very, _very _happy.

After his laughter died down, Satan took hold of a wine glass of green liquid that sat on the arm of his throne. He closed his electric blue eyes as he savored the bitter sweet flavor of the drink.

_Ah, absinthe. _the king of demons thought happily. It was a great drink, superior to wine. As he drank, he thought of what he was going to do with his youngest son now that he had him. He needed to be trained, that was something Satan was sure of; the boy was useless if he had no power. And not just in power, he needed training in manners and etiquette as well; no son of his would be an undisciplined brat, half breed or not. Yes, there were many things he needed to do to mold his son into what he needed for his plans. It would take time, but when it was done, it would all be worth it. Rin was the key piece that he needed to win this game that he had been playing for all his existence.

Satan grinned once again in the pure darkness that surrounded him. The smile slowly creeped across his face until it nearly split it. The insanity that came with living over two millennia in Hell coated his grin with a frightening light. He took his left hand and gripped his head as if it was the only thing he could do to keep his head on his body.

'_Oh yes.' _Satan thought, reveling in the pure ecstasy of his own madness. '_My dearest Rin. You'll be the one to kill '_**_the king'_**_. You will be my precious checkmate.'_

Rin woke up with a start, a thin layer of cold sweat coating his body. The laughter that he had heard in his sleep still echoed through his head. He shivered at the sound, the absolute insanity that was held in the laugh making his skin crawl. He buried the memory deep into the corners of his mind and directed his thoughts towards his current situation. He had been in this stone prison cell for about twenty-four hours, his dad hadn't shown up to rescue him, and his stomach was going to eat itself if he didn't get any food. His stomach let out a low rumble as if agreeing with him. Rin sighed and looked to the old stone ceiling, wishing that he had a big plate of yakiniku…

_With rice and tempura… Mm… _Rin's thoughts of food were interrupted by a very audible clanking noise, the sound much like the grinding of gears and metal. The boy immediately sat up up from his leaning position against the wall and stared attentively at the large iron door that the noise was coming from.

The door was opening.

A smile appeared on Rin's face. His father was finally here to take him home! Warm tears of joy flowed down his cheeks as he anticipated the coming of Fujimoto. First Rin was going to yell at him for being so late, then he'd hug him for a couple days and cry about how much he loved him, and then he'd take him back to the church and they'd all have yakiniku with rice and tempura.

The door slowly slid to the right, the giant slab of metal scraping across the floor as it did so. Rin winced at the noise, but the sound did nothing to bring down his excitement. However, the figure who stood behind the door quickly turned the boys excitement into absolute dread. It was most definitely not his father, but the man who had brought him here in the first place.

"Good morning young master." the man said evenly, his crimson eyes staring straight into Rin's cerulean. "I apologize for the rather… violent way that you were brought here, but it was necessary to get you away from those exorcists. Now that you are home, Satan- sama has-."

"Let me go!" Rin screamed. He wish he could get up and beat the crap out of the monster that stood before him, but just one look at his multi colored left ankle told him that he'd only be able to stand for a second before he'd fall on his face. So Rin settled with the scariest, most hate filled glare he could muster. Abadon frowned.

"Why would you wish to go? You're finally home, were you should be." he said, his voice sounding confused as to why Rin didn't want to be there.

"Home? What are you talking about? This isn't my home!" Rin spat. He hated this man. He had destroyed his home, hurt his family, and had taken him away from everything! How dare he say that this _hell _of a room was his home!

"Of course this is your home. This is Gehenna, and you, young master, are the youngest son of our lord, Satan." Rin nearly laughed at what the man had just said. He was the son of Satan?

"You're insane!" the boy accused. Suddenly, Abadon's face softened and gained an almost understanding smile.

"Do you not know of Gehenna, young master? Do you not know of your father?" He slowly walked toward Rin, his shoes clicking against the smooth stone floor. Rin instinctively scooted away from the approaching man, wary of how his eyes seemed to always stare into his own.

"It was those exorcists, wasn't it. They didn't tell you about your origins, your heritage? Ah, but now your home young master, away from those lying humans." Rin watched Abadon as he crouched down before him, bringing his face only inches from his own. The man then brought up his right hand and gently cupped the left side of Rin's face in a strangely caring matter, not once breaking eye contact with the boy. Rin could only look back into those crimson pools that were Abadon's eyes. Slowly, Rin began to see the narrow slits that were his pupils, the large ox like horns that struck out through his slick brown hair, the sharp claws that pressed light against his cheek, the pointed ears; Rin's eyes widened at the realization that this man was a demon, and that if what he said was true…

"No…" Rin whispered, his voice nearly inaudible. Shiro always said he wasn't a demon, that he was just a normal kid who was real passionate about stuff sometimes. He wasn't a demon. He wasn't a- !

"You _are._" Abadon stated. Those words were all Rin needed to loose hope. He was a demon. That's why no one liked him at school, why he always got into so many fights, why his father wasn't here to save him; he was a _demon. _He felt two arms wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. He could barely feel the tears that streamed down his face, or the hand that was affectionately combing through his hair. He was numb. Suddenly, all the pain and sadness and anger that came with the fact that he was a demon bubbled over and took form in a piercing howl. Small blue flames crawled over his being, burning brightly as if they too, were crying. Abadon kept hold of Rin, ignoring the angry pink burns that were sprouting on his body.

"Welcome home, young master."

**Anonymous: Hope you liked. Please review.**

**Andrea: Come on! Schools in like a minute!**

**Anonymous: Fine! A out!**

**Andrea: A out!**

**Gary Stevens: Bye!**


	4. Healing

**Edited :) I only changed a little: the spelling errors, ****useless sentences, Yuki to Yuri, just that stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Healing**

"RIN!"

Yukio woke with a screaming start, his forehead covered in a cold sweat. He groaned at the subtle thrumming in his head, rubbing his wet temples in attempt to make the small headache go away. Surprisingly, it went away with a few carful rubs, the pain subsiding into an unnoticeable annoyance. But as soon as the headache left him, the terrible pain of the loss of his brother filled his mind. Yukio stifled a sob and tried to stop the tears that were pooling in the corners of his eyes. His brother was gone, taken by evil men- no _monsters _and dropped into the gaping mouth of some horrible creature.

"R-rin!" Yukio croaked, his voice broken with now steadily flowing tears running down his cheeks. He winced as the salty liquid found its way into the several cuts and scratches that were on his face. He raised his small bandaged hand and wiped at his eyes. Bandaged? Yukio paused and looked at his now slightly damp bandaged hand. Who had bandaged it? Last that he remembered, no one in the church was fit, let alone conscious enough to do such a thing.

"You had quite the cut on your hand." said a familiar voice. "But it wasn't anything that this old man couldn't fix up." Yukio looked to his left and to his great joy he saw the tired figure that was his father, Shiro Fujimoto.

"Tou- san?" Yukio gasped. Shiro gently ruffled his son's hair gave him a thin yet comforting smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Yukio nearly started crying again at the sight of his father, but instead sniffled and nodded yes. He was fine, but Rin wasn't ok, neither was Izumi or Kyoudou, or Nagatomo, or Maruta…

"Tou- san, where's Izumi and Kyoudou and Nagatomo and- and-!" Yukio hiccuped as another sob shook through his small body.

"Oi, oi! Don't cry over us little man!" Yukio looked up to the source of the voice and saw all four priests standing before him.

Nagatomo seemed the least wounded, only sporting some bandages here and there and an arm in a sling. Both Kyoudou and Maruta had a broken leg and most of their bodies wrapped in fresh gauze, spots of crimson dotting the bandages here and there. Izumi, however, looked as if he was an inch away from death. The young priest sat in a wheel chair, one eye covered by bandages, both legs broken, and an IV bag trailing behind him. But even with the numerous bruises and broken bones that littered his body, Izumi still managed to smile and give Yukio a thumbs up.

"We're A- Ok, Yukio- kun!" he said. He then winced and grabbed the side of his ribs, bright red seeping through white bandages.

"Well mostly." he said with a pained smile. Yukio smiled at the appearance of the four damaged, but still living priests.

"Thank goodness!" Yukio spoke, tears still streaming down his face. He was so glad that they were all ok! He was afraid that they were dead after what had happened at the church.

"What in Gods name are you guys doing out of bed?!" Shiro demanded of the priests. Yukio watched them, amused as all the priests found something way more interesting than Fujimoto.

"W-well you see…" started Izumi, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at a crack in the ceiling.

"When we heard Yukio crying, we couldn't just very well leave him to his tears." finished Kyoudou, giving a warm smile to Yukio as he said it. Yukio smiled back and wiped at his quickly drying tears, while Shiro just huffed and gave the group of priests a quick smirk.

"The kid's fine. You guys, however," he shot a cursory glance over the four priests. "Are three bandages away from becoming mummies! Now get back to your rooms before nurse cow- bitch catches you!"

"But we-." Nagatomo was interrupted by the large shadow that had settled on him and his fellow injured priests. A dark and ominous presence fell upon them, and Nagatomo, Kyoudou, Maruta, and Izumi all looked behind them to see the hulking figure of Nurse Mizuko. The nurse was not one of the small and smiling women that one would usually see working in Tsukino Hospital, but a thick and sturdy woman who had no interest in smiling. This, along with her cow print glasses, gained her the nick-name 'nurse cow-bitch', and nurse cow- bitch did not like her patients out of bed.

"What are you four doing out of bed?" she growled. There was a collective shiver.

"H-hello n-nurse cow bitch- I mean nurse Mizuko." Izumi stuttered.

"We were j-just-." Nurse Mizuko wouldn't have it. Before another word could be said, she grabbed Izumi and Nagatomo in one hand, and Maruta and Kyoudou in the other, then dragged them back to their hospital room across the hall. Yukio winced at the sound of Nurse Mizuko chewing out the wounded and now most likely deaf priests.

"I warned them." Fujimoto said. Yukio looked to his father and smiled. He was glad that his father was with him, glad that the priests were alive and healing, but he knew that someone was missing. He saw the the sad eyes and the bags underneath them, the strained smiles.

"I know that Rin's gone." Yukio said. Shiro looked to him with that sad and defeated look, the strained smile now a guilty frown. He gazed further into the man's eyes, seeing something that he wished he hadn't. Shiro was hiding something from him, something about Rin.

"Where is he?" the boy asked. Yukio saw pain flash across his father's face.

"Yukio. Rin isn't… He's not…" the priest ran a hand through his hair, tired eyes closed as he thought. Yukio was growing impatient. Why wouldn't he just say it?

"Where is he?" he repeated. Fujimoto just stood there, looking at Yukio for what seemed like hours, and then sighed. He grabbed a chair from the side of the room and sat by Yukio's bed.

"Yukio, what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound insane, absolutely crazy, but you're gonna need to believe me. Because once I tell you, there's no going back. You'll know, and just that is one of the biggest burdens one can have." Yukio saw the serious look on his father and thought for a second that he might not want to hear this. He quickly steeled himself, pushed up his glasses, and nodded.

"Alright. Yukio, there are two sides of this world: Gehenna and Assia. Assia is the side that us humans live in, while Gehenna is the home of creatures that are known as demons. In order for demons to cross over to Gehenna, they must possess someone. That means they take control of their body. It's the job of exorcists to destroy these demons that come to Assia and save the person that they're possessing." Fujimoto paused, allowing Yukio to absorb the information he had been told. Yukio had so many questions, one of them being _'are you insane?!'_, but that was quickly quashed when he returned to what had happened only a day ago.

"The men that attacked the church yesterday… They were demons…" Fujimoto nodded.

"Yes. They were." Another question popped up in Yukio's head, this one being the question that all victims ask, that they all scream and cry in anger and spite.

"_Why us?! _Why did they have to attack _our _church and hurt _our _family and take away _my _brother?!" Yukio demanded. He didn't notice the tears that fell from his eyes once more; He only felt the burning anguish that gripped his heart. His brother was gone, and all he had to blame were things that shouldn't exist.

Shiro took a breath, taking his time to exhale.

"I've told you about your mother, right?" he asked. Yukio was surprised at the question, but nodded nonetheless.

"You said her name was Yuri and that she was really pretty and liked the snow." he answered. He warmed at the memory of his father telling he and his brother about their mother. He remembered the snow, the bitter cold, the way that his father smiled with that sparkle in his eye that he only got when he was truly happy.

"Now I'm gonna have to tell you about your father. He… Yukio. Your's and Rin's father, he is… He's a demon." Shiro spoke. "And not just a demon, your father is Satan, lord of Gehenna and all demons."

Yukio couldn't breath. His world was starting to crumble into tiny pieces and fragments and he had no idea if he would ever be able to put them together again. Dark and horrible thoughts were flying through his mind, screaming out what he wished wasn't true. His father was a demon, _Satan_. He and Rin were the sons of Satan. Then they were demons too, right? They weren't human. _He _wasn't human. He raised his hand and studied it, looking to see if any claws or scales had appeared. Nope, he still looked human. He _looked _human, but he was half demon. Yukio was half of what had destroyed the church, half of what had nearly killed his family, half of what had taken his brother away from him. Rin; he was in Gehenna. That's what had happened. Demons had taken Rin to Gehenna, to his- no _their _father. But why? Why would they take Rin and not him? His thoughts were interrupted by his fa-, by Fujimoto taking his hand and pushing it down to the bed.

"Yukio, I know what you're thinking. But let me assure you, you're human." Shiro said. Yukio blinked. _What did he say?_ He was human? But he just said that he was the son of Satan! How could he be-?

"You were born of a human mother and demon father, and therefore you _should _be half- demon, but you were born physically weak, so you did not inherit any demonic traits. Your one hundred percent human Yukio. Rin, however, was born with his demon half intact… Nearly all of his powers were sealed when you two were born, so I thought that Satan would never find him or you. Guess I was wrong, huh…"

Yukio had never seen his father like this. He looked… broken. Here wasn't the happy and fun loving priest who had cared for and loved him and his brother, but a shell of what he once was, drowning in guilt and melancholy. Yukio took one look at Fujimoto, and then to himself, and realized that without Rin, his family was broken, and nothing but his brother would be able to fix it.

* * *

"What do you mean _you didn't find the sword_?!" Satan demanded. He glared at the two demons that kneeled before him.

"H-heh, well um, Lord Satan, we were in the church and uh, we looked _everywhere_, and uh, couldn't uh… couldn't find the Kurikura sword." said Tsure. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down his face, irritating him to no end, but he wouldn't dare move a muscle in front of Satan, who at the moment was _pissed as hell._ The cat demon looked towards the left, trying to see if Abadon was sweating as much as he was. The bastard didn't even have a single drop on him!

He _hated _that demon, always acting so goddamned polite as if he was Queen fucking Victoria. Oh how he wished he could kill him, give him a good lesson in pain and torture, but the guy was miles ahead of Tsure in strength and skill. He was a good century older than him too.

Suddenly, Tsure felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He winced a little, and looked down to find the butt of a spear sticking out of his chest. _Well how the fuck did that get there?_

"_Oi_! Pay attention when I'm talking to you you insignificant little shit!" Satan yelled. He spun a spear in his left hand, the weapon identical to the one inside Tsure.

"Now I'll ask again. Why couldn't you find the sword?" Tsure opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a gurgling mess of blood and spit. He looked at the spear that Satan held, knowing that in a few seconds it would go right through his skull.

"I believe that the exorcists hid it in a holy safe of some kind, the only thing that would be able to completely conceal the aura of the young masters demon heart. I deeply apologize that my partner and I were unable to find it. The mission was under my supervision, and therefore _it's_ failure is _my_ failure. If you wish, Tsure- san and myself will return to Assia and retrieve the sword." spoke Abadon. Tsure looked at Abadon with surprise, his opinion of him slowly raising.

"…Hm, I guess that's true… Well if it's _your _responsibility, then I guess dear Tsure- chan doesn't need to suffer anymore. Right?" Satan said.

"Yes my lord." the demon responded. Tsure smiled, nodding his head in agreement. He was going to live. Maybe Abadon wasn't such a bad-.

* * *

A second spear pierced through Tsure's sweat covered forehead and exited through the back of his head. Abadon never took his eyes off of Satan as the cat demon fell in a heap of cold flesh and blood. The demon lord smirked at the corpse, and then at Abadon.

"He's not _suffering_ anymore." he said. Satan rested his head on his hand, looking at Abadon as if he were an amusing toy.

"You're an interesting one Abadon, you're someone that I can't _get into_. It almost reminds me of that damn paladin! But even so, you're _interesting _Abadon, and that means that you can't die yet. You don't need to worry about that sword, it would've been nice to have, but it's not necessary. What _is_ necessary, is that I need someone to teach my youngest son. I want you to do it."

"Pardon me for asking, but what would I be teaching the young prince?" Abadon asked.

"Combat, manners, etc. The usual things that the young demons of Gehenna are learning." Satan said.

"Oh, and for that little problem of his demon heart being sealed," Satan took his clawed right index finger and with it, cut his left palm. Thick, black blood flowed from the wound and into his right hand. After only a second, the wound had healed, but instead of liquid, a black pebble sat in the demon's hand. Satan tossed the pebble to Abadon, who easily caught it. Abadon looked at the smooth, ebony object, it's size and shape about the same as a cough drop. He wondered what it was.

"That'll fix it." Satan said. "It's my blood of course. Samael might be a good seal artist, but nothing can hold up to _me_. Just stuff it in the brat's mouth and he'll be a demon in no time. So, you understand what your tasks are?"

"Yes my lord." Abadon responded. He was unsure of giving the young master something so… _wrong _as his lord's blood, but if Satan commanded it, then it must be done.

"Good. Now leave me." Abadon heeded his lords orders and left the throne room, his mind buzzing with the job that was assigned to him. He did not mind teaching the young master, in fact, he was honored to do so, but what he had to do before… He didn't feel comfortable knowing that he would be stripping the young master of his humanity, something that he knew the boy held very close.

Abadon now stood in front of the steel door that separated Rin from the rest of Gehenna, and readied himself for what he was going to do next.

* * *

**Anonymous: Hi everybody. I'm really tired.**

**Andrea: And so am *yawn* I.**

**Anonymous: We just wanted to post this because it was done, we were finished, and we were**

**Andrea: Too damned exited to just wait for tomorrow. We hoped we enjoyed this new chapter.**

**Anonymous: Plenty more will be coming.**

**Andrea: But for now, goodnight! A out.**

**Anonymous: Yep. Oh, and thanks to all the guys who followed and favorited this story. Plus, a bunch of you guys sent me the names of the priests and I thank you SO much for that information. Especially blackchaosaria2501! Thanks for the help, and I'll be sure to ask again if I need any more! :)**

**Also, thank you to:**

**The Black Blue Cat**

**Anon**

**Thank you guys for giving me the priests' names as well!**

* * *

**For those of you that reviewed:**

**blackchaosaria2501**

**The Black Blue Cat**

**taiShafie**

**Syaoran837**

**MelonMochi**

**EmoPyromaniacFrost**

**Aneki or Mummy Okumura**

*** I read some of your stories. Great stuff!**

**Anon**

**Oxiko Namikaze**

**Chooch77**

**Blackfox0100**

**intheMADNESS**

* * *

**Thank you guys for your reviews! Also, thanks to all the guys who followed, favorited, viewed, visited, whatever! Thank you so much! You guys really make writing this a fun and amazing thing. I look forward to your guys's response to the new chappie! But for now, A out!**


End file.
